Lost in Time
by LooneyLockhart
Summary: Freddie Benson had it all. Beautiful fiancee, terrific job, apartment with a view. How better could life get? Well a trip to Hollywood and a stranger that looks an awful lot like a girl that he thought died years ago might just change his mind. *Seddie*
1. Prologue

**I do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sam Puckett walked out of the doors of her apartment building, holding a piece of paper with a bored look on her face. "Stupid mom. Can't she go buy her own fried chicken? And this isn't even enough for two buckets. Gosh, so selfish." She mumbled, squeezing her fist full of money and quarters.

As she turned the corner she pulled out her phone and smiled at the text message she received.

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson was sitting inside of Carly Shay's apartment, in their studio. Carly was sitting in a beanbag chair, watching some videos on her Splashface while Freddie typed away at his PearPhone.<p>

Carly noticed the small grin on Freddie's lips and gave him a knowing smile, "What are you doing?" She asked. Freddie shrugged, "Just texting Sam about the next episode of iCarly."

"Really?" Carly asked playfully. Freddie rolled his eyes, "Yes really."

Carly kicked Freddie's leg, "Are you really talking about iCarly?" She asked. Freddie rolled his eyes again, "If I tell you I'm texting her about iCarly, I'm texting her about iCarly."

She sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll just ask Sam about it later."

* * *

><p>'<em>FYI, tell Carly we're only talking about iCarly.' <em>Freddie sent her. Sam chuckled. He must be with Carly and she must be curious about their conversation.

'_Okay.' _she replied, but she knew she was lying. She couldn't lie to Carly! She's her best friend. Lying to Carly just wasn't in her vocabulary. Lying to Freddie was, but not Carly.

Truthfully, they were talking about their last date and how much they enjoyed their kiss goodnight.

Sam blushed at the thought. She hated admitting it, but she did kind of feel girly when it came to her relationship with Freddie. Sure, sometimes they did have that love/hate thing going on like before, but they could get a little touchy-feely when it came to a good date.

She walked out of the Chicken shop with a bag full of fried chicken. She lifted the bag up to her nose to smell the chicken and signed, "Ahh, that's good chicken." She looked around suspiciously and then reached a hand into the bag and took out a chicken leg. "Mom'll never know." She mumbled before biting into the crunchy chicken.

"Mmm!" She moaned as she savored the juicy chicken. "That's good chicken." She said with a mouth full.

She turned the corner and tripped over something. Her phone scrapped across the sidewalk and a small alleyway.

She sat up with a scowl on her face and looked at her knee. A large scrape ran across it, with blood mingling with dirt and pebbles.

Sam groaned and fixed her grip on the bag of chicken as she stood up. She walked to the alleyway and picked up her phone, which received a new text.

'_Can I call you in 10?' _Freddie asked. Sam smiled and texted back, _'Sure(: ' _she glanced up at the alleyway and froze.

Three men stood in front of her, while a man in a suit lay on the ground in front of the men's feet. The man in the middle held a gun, while the man on his right had a suit case in his hand. Sam noticed the man on the ground was face down and blood stained the collar of his white shirt.

Sam could make out their faces perfectly and she quickly sprinted down the street.

"Get her!" She heard one of the men shout. She ran as fast as her legs would take her but still felt a hand grip her hair and pull her down to the ground. Sam quickly held her hair with both hands so all her hair wouldn't be pulled out. One of the guys grabbed her legs and the other held her head up by her hair and dragged her into the closest alleyway.

The man with the gun tucked it into the front of his pants and under his baggy tank top. He searched Sam and pulled out her wallet.

"Samantha Jean Puckett?" He read out loud from her drivers permit. "That's nice; you got your address on your permit too." He chuckled; his two friends chuckled as well. The guy quickly dropped Sam's wallet and pulled out his gun. He held it to her head, "You tell a soul what you saw tonight, I'll find you. If I don't find you my friends will, and if they don't my crew will. I got more people then you can count, bitch. You ain't safe. You die if you breath a word of this, got it?" He told her angrily.

He tucked his gun away again and then punched her in the face. His two friends tossed her deeper into the alleyway before the three ran off.

Sam rubbed her head and tucked her phone into her pocket. She couldn't let those men get away with what they did. She had to do something. She couldn't just let them go! Plus, if Freddie and Carly found out they'd support her and probably make her tell the police. It was the best way to do it now.

Sam stood up and wiped her mouth, tasting the blood from her lip. She peeked her head out of the alleyway and then bolted down the street towards the nearest police station.

She walked inside quickly and glanced around at all the people sitting around, filling out papers.

She walked to the front desk and stared at the cop until he looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked. She glanced around once again, and she almost felt kind of frightened. She leaned in close to the officer and whispered, "I, um, I think I witnessed a murder."

The cop gave her a look and noticed the forming bruise around the edge of her mouth. He stood up and motioned for her to walk around the desk.

She walked around and was lead to a dark room with a table and two chairs. "A detective will be with you in a moment." He said. Sam nodded and took a seat at the table. The room was made out of concrete slabs and had a single light hanging from the ceiling with a mirror against one of the walls.

A few moments later another man walked in, wearing a suit and holding a notepad and pen.

"Hello." He smiled at her. Sam nodded, "Hey."

He took a seat at the free chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now, my buddy told me you said you witnessed a murder."

"I think I witnessed a murder." Sam corrected. He nodded and started to write, "Can I get your name please?" he asked. "Sam Puckett."

He started to write it down. "I'm detective Grady; now tell me what you saw."

Sam nodded, "Well I was walking and I tripped and dropped my phone and it skidded into an alleyway near that Chicken place on Seventh Street. I went to pick it up and when I looked into the alley I saw three guys standing over this one guy in a suit, and it looked like blood was around the guys head and on his collar."

"Was the man moving at all?" Detective Grady asked. Sam shook her head.

Grady wrote it down. "Go on."

Sam sighed, "One of the guys was holding a gun and the other had a briefcase in his hands. After I saw them I started running and they came after me. One grabbed me by my hair and the other by my feet and they pulled me into another alleyway while the guy with the gun threatened me if I talked."

"What did he say exactly?" Grady asked.

Sam bit her lip and tried to remember word for word. "Uhm, he took my wallet and got my name and address, then he pulled his gun on me and said if I talked to anyone about this and ratted him out, he'd kill me and if he didn't, his partners would and his friends. Stuff like that."

Grady look startled, "He got your name and address?"

Sam nodded, "But it's no big deal, right? That's just an empty threat."

"What's your address?" He asked. "Uhm, its 2000 Second Street, apartment 7C."

He wrote it down, "Can you give us a description of the men?" he asked. Sam nodded. Their was a knock on the door and Grady walked over quickly. He exchanged a few hushed words with the person at the door and handed them the paper he was writing on. Grady quickly returned, "We're sending someone over to your home, don't worry. And we've sent for a sketch artist, but I think I might know who you're talking about."

"Really?" Sam asked. They were sending someone to her house? Was it really that necessary?

"Can you describe them though?" he asked. Sam nodded, "The one holding the briefcase was white with a some muscles, wearing a green bandana around his head. The other two were Hispanic, large muscles, some stubble and they were also wearing green bandanas around their head." she explained.

Grady nodded. "Alright, wait here Sam. I'll be right back." he said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Sam leaned back in her chair and sighed, pulling her phone out of her pocket and checking her messages. She had a new message from Freddie.

'_Great! I really want to talk about spring break with you.' _the message read. Sam sighed and checked the time. She had another minute or two before Freddie said he'd call her.

Grady reappeared with a few files and papers in his head and a solemn look on his face.

He took a seat and set the files down on the table in front of Sam. "We sent a few officers to the alley you described. They did find a body."

Sam nodded.

"From what you described, we're dealing with a very strong and very powerful gang here in Seattle. You said that man got your home address? By now he's most likely already put it out there for his gang members."

Sam shrugged, "It's no big deal, and my mom and I are tough. We can handle it."

Grady shook his head, "Miss Puckett, you don't understand. These men can and will kill you, no matter what. It's happened before. They are a murderous drug dealing gang and are not afraid of the police. They have members from family, friends, they have members who go undercover so no one suspects them but as soon as someone in the gang is busted they come out and go after who ever it is they believe busted them. This is very serious business, Miss Puckett."

Sam gave Grady a look and then pulled out her phone when it went off. "Who is that?" Grady asked.

"My boyfriend." Sam said simply. Grady grabbed Sam's phone and placed it in his jacket pocket. "What the hell, man?" Sam said angrily.

"You don't understand how serious this is, Miss Puckett!" he shot back. Sam shot up, "Of course I do but that doesn't mean I can't tell my own boyfriend to call me back!"

"You're going under witness protection, Miss Puckett! You can no longer have contact with him!"

"What? Witness protection? Are you for real?" Sam asked, falling into her seat. Grady nodded and opened the files on the table. "We sent for your mother. She'll be brought here and you two will be transferred to your new home and be introduced to your new lives immediately."

"What about my sister? She's at a boarding school." Sam told him. Grady wrote that down, "We'll handle that. For now I'll bring you to a different private room so you and your mother can talk." He said.

Sam sighed, "Great, a private room with my mom." She mumbled sarcastically, following Grady out of the room.

Sam was led to an identical room, only it had no mirror on the wall and a makeshift cot in the corner. Sam sat and waited and when her mother was finally led into the room the first thing she asked was _"What did you possibly do while getting chicken?"_

After a small argument with her mother, Sam was again led out of her room to the interview room she was in before, where a sketch artist waited.

After describing all three men, Detective Grady led Sam back to her room. "You got a good boyfriend." He told her. Sam gave him a confused look, "How do you know?" She asked.

Grady pursed his lips and pretended to think, "Well, besides the fact he called your phone seven times, he showed up here about ten minutes ago, saying you were probably missing."

"What?" Sam asked shocked. Grady held up his hands, "I was up front when he came, and I assured him we'd keep a look out, and to have him head home. He was with another girl too. Brown hair, about your height."

Sam nodded. "He would tell Carly. Can I at least tell him what happened?" Sam asked. Grady shook his head, "Afraid not. Just a few more hours and we'll have everything prepared for your transfer."

He led Sam back into the room and shut and locked the door. Sam banged on the door before turning to look at her mother, who was already passed out on the cot. Sam sighed and slid down to the floor, leaning against the wall.

She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. _Hopefully this will all go by quickly. Freddie has to be so freaked about me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**hello all you Seddie lovers:) **

**this is my first iCarly story! yay!**

**I'm a huge fan of Seddie and I've decided to take a chance and write a story about them. I hope you guys like it:) this story does take place in the future. when the iCarly crew is just about twenty three. and Sam's story about what happened in between will be explained in the next chapter. **

**so i hope you guys stick to this story and like it:)**

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz:)**

**~Taylor**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The sun rose over the large apartment buildings throughout Hollywood and shined through the two large windows of Samantha McCasland's bedroom.

The walls were a dark shade of red with black furniture. A flat plasma screen hung on the wall across from her four poster bed. Next to the flat screen was a desk with a large flat screen and printer on top. Framed magazine covers were hanging on the walls around the room. A tall dresser was next to the bed and the two door closet.

A knock was heard on the door. "Sam! Wake up! You have work today." a female voice shouted.

The blankets covering in the bed moved and Sam moved upward. Grabbed a hair tie off of her nightstand and pulled back her long brown hair. She kicked off her blankets and walked across the room to the door, clad in her underwear and a blank tank top.

She walked into a bright yellow living room and kitchen and walked next door to a bathroom.

"Hey Sam." A male voice called from the kitchen. Sam grunted and gave a half hearted wave to the man as she entered the bathroom.

The bathroom counter was a complete mess, but Sam didn't seem to really care. She grabbed her contact lens case, washed her hands and put in her contacts, which changed her blue green eyes to a dark brown color.

Sam walked back out of the bathroom and saw the man from before and the girl making out against the kitchen counter. Sam made a face and grabbed an orange out of a dish on a counter and through it at the man's back.

He jumped back and the girl started laughing. "Save the tongue for the bedroom, Robert. I just woke up. I don't want to gag." Sam said matter-of-factly before disappearing into her room.

"I'm leaving in ten Sam!" The girl shouted. Sam nodded, "Gotta Sasha! I'm just gonna catch the bus to work." She called.

Sam pulled out her desk chair and started typing away. She hated showering when she knew Sasha and Roger were there. After their horrible April Fools prank of pouring pudding on her when she was in the shower she refused to shower knowing they were in the apartment. She once went three days without a shower and it got to the point where she forcefully kicked them out of the apartment and locked the door so she could bathe.

Yes, Sam McCasland was indeed Sam Puckett.

Her and her family had been relocated to West Hollywood just about six years ago. Melanie received the privilege to stay at her boarding school until graduation whereas Sam had to dye her hair, change her eye color and learn to be a completely different person while finishing up her last three months of school. The story she was told was that her and her mother moved to Hollywood because of her mother's job as a real estate agent (Which her mom actually enjoyed doing). Sam was told to say her father died, not ran out on them, and that her sister is at a boarding school (which wasn't a lie). The government helped pay for their apartment and some of their supplies, like clothing and food.

The first month or two Sam kept getting calls from Detective Grady, explaining what was happening in Seattle. They immediately put the word out that she had been killed in a freak hit and run accident on her way home that night, and her mother was so devastated from the loss she quickly moved away before the funeral. They staged a closed casket funeral for all of her friends and detective Grady attended. He had told her once that a lot of people showed up, and that the funeral was shown live on the iCarly website for all of her fans that couldn't attend.

Sam felt guilty and upset when she'd watch the funeral and then the announcement that iCarly was officially called off, because it just wasn't the same without Sam.

She at first wanted to try and keep in touch. What harm could being friends on Splashface be? But she was being heavily watched by the Witness Protection Program and she really didn't want to risk whatever they would do if she did have contact with her friends in Seattle.

After High School, Sam went on to get a job as a mail room clerk at a small Magazine company called _The in Crowd_. It was owned by a family and they hired graduates most of the time. Sam had talked up the owner of the magazine by mistake one day and received, surprisingly, a promotion, which received another promotion and another until Sam received the job of an "interviewer" as her boss Randy put it. Their were three other interviewers for the magazine, and all they really needed to do was go and interview the person they were told to, write their story and submit it to the editor in chief and they're done. Sadly for Sam, it was mandatory to show up to work even when she really didn't need to do much of anything, since it wouldn't seem fair to her other co-workers. Not that Sam didn't mind as much, she had a lot of friends at work, who kept her company. Sure, she couldn't just walk around in her underwear eating fried chicken and drinking out of the carton, but she at least had a lot of company and things to do.

As for the Witness Protection thing, they had caught the gang two years earlier, when Sam turned twenty one. A man was going to be convicted for twenty three counts of murder and possession of illegal drugs and an unregistered weapon. Detective Grady had been there when they were dropping deals and he offered one. He offered to drop all twenty of the murder charges and the possession of the unregistered weapon, so he'd only be convicted of one count of murder and the drugs, but only if he gave the names of every gang member.

The guy was pretty stupid and sang like a bird after that. He gave up over one hundred names and all of them were arrested and a lot were charged with stuff from previous cold cases. Background searches were taken and finally Sam and her family were given the OK to come out of hiding, move back to Seattle and pick up with their lives. Her mother and Melanie seemed fine with it but Sam was a little skeptical. She did believe all the members had been arrested but she didn't know how she'd start up where she left off.

Her friends had all been told she died. How do you come back from that? It had been four years since she'd talk to anyone of them. Melanie had them on Splashface and told Sam they had changed a lot. Besides the fact Freddie and Carly no longer live in Seattle, Melanie had said Carly appeared to have moved on completely from Sam and seemed to have a new best friend and was in a committed relationship, whereas Freddie was engaged to a woman Sam assumed he'd met at his nice college. What did she have to go back to, now that her best friend and boyfriend had moved on?

She did switch back to going by Sam Puckett, but she already had her job as Samantha McCasland and chooses to use that name for work, and she did like keeping her hair brown and eyes brown. She still felt the need to keep up the appearance thing, just in case fate wanted her to run into someone from her iCarly days.

She heard the front door of the apartment close and Sam went and grabbed her towels and showered. She towel dried her hair and dressed in her usual black power suit and heels. She blow-dried her hair while she applied the little makeup she wore each day. She grabbed her bag and keys and exited her apartment quickly if she planned on catching the bus on time.

* * *

><p>A young couple laid in bed in their Beverly Hills condo, cuddled up next to each other under large puffy comforters.<p>

"Freddie," The brunette girl mumbled. The man next to her grunted and she leaned up on her elbows, "You need to get up, babe. It's almost nine." she whispered.

Freddie groaned and rolled over to look at his alarm clock. "I'm the CEO, Ash. I can afford to be late to work."

She smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Not every day of the week." She giggled.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down, kissing her lips, "I love your giggle."

She smiled and pulled back, "I love that you love my giggle. Now, come on." She said, patting the large comforter. "Time for work." she said cheerfully, jumping out of the bed and walking into the master bathroom. Freddie sighed and sat up in bed. Freddie still looked the same to his seventeen year old self, minus the 5 o'clock shadow covering his face and the fact he received a medium build of muscles throughout his body.

He pushed his way out of bed and walked to the French doors leading to the balcony of the condo. He leaned on the railing and stared out at the busy city of Beverly Hills.

"Babe?"

He turned around and smiled at his fiancée, Ashley Creedy. She was everything a guy could ask for; beautiful, smart, athletic, nice and head over heels in love with Freddie. She had short brown hair and brown eyes and a petite frame. She worked at a popular fitness club that most celebrities attended and was a personal trainer for a few of them.

"Yeah Ash?"

"Wanna jump in the shower first? I don't need to be at work until noon." She said, pointing to the bathroom where Freddie could hear the running water. He nodded and when he passed her, he kissed the top of her head.

He stripped down and enjoyed the warmth from the shower. He ran his hands through his dark hair and signed. He really dreaded going into work that day.

After high school he had sped through college within a year and a half, went to work at Pear Company there in Hollywood and was named CEO by his twenty-third birthday. It had been four months since he received the promotion but he was getting a little tired seeing all these boring business men every day, especially since almost all of them were in their forties who never really did anything a normal twenty-three year old did. Freddie really wanted to go out and live a little, but at the same time he couldn't. He loved having a job that could pay for a high profile life, being able to afford the finer things and living a good distance away from his over protective mother. On the other hand, he sometimes missed standing behind the camera and filming his best friend and girlfriend on their old web show, iCarly. He sometimes still wished he still lived in Seattle, to visit Sam's grave and visit Spencer and his family or going to New York to visit Carly and her boyfriend. It really upset him that he'd moved so far from his roots and friends.

He hated to admit it when he's an engaged man, but his major regret was moving away from all his connections to Sam.

"Baby?"

Ashley's voice snapped Freddie back to reality; "Uh, yeah?" he called. "Are you okay? It's been ten minutes!"

Freddie shook his head quickly under the water and grabbed the soap, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be right out!" he called as he began to wash his body.

He wondered if he could get away with playing hooky that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**hey I'm back! first off,**

**WOW.! 12 reviews in less then 24 hours? thats incredible. lol thank you guys so much!**

**truthfully I really didnt think so many people would like this story. I really thought it would be unpopular but wow. thank you guys so much for all the love and reviews and alarts and stuff :D it means alot.**

**I hope i explained what happened good enough in this chapter and they seem pretty in character. I tried my best. anyway,**

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz! :D**

**~Taylor**


	3. Chapter 2

**i do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Sam walked into the building of her magazine and greeted her familiar coworkers with a casual "Hey".

"Sammy!" Sasha shouted, running up behind Sam and handing her a Starbucks coffee. "Thanks." Sam mumbled, chugging the coffee. Sasha glanced around paranoid, "Alright, news on the floor is Randy is thinking of choosing Rebecca for the Cuttlefish interview."

Sam spit out her coffee onto one of the interns. Sam gave a weak smile, "Sorry."

He wiped some of the coffee off of his face, "It's okay, Miss McCasland." He mumbled before turning and walking towards the bathrooms.

Sam and Sasha both watched him leave before continuing their walk down the hall. "Rebecca? The office slut Rebecca who just started working here like a month ago?" Sam asked in disbelief. Sasha nodded, "Randy wants to give her a chance but doesn't know if she can handle it. He's trying to pick between you and her and he's gonna call you into an interview later to see if he thinks you can handle it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course _I_ can handle it. I'm Sam! I've had interviews with hundreds of celebrities. Rebecca's interviewed the friend of a cousin of some B List celebrity. No way can she handle Cuttlefish."

"But you know Randy. You can't just go in there and talk down Rebecca! He sees us all as family and family isn't mean to each other, so he says." Sasha mumbled. Sam laughed, "He hasn't met _my_ family."

Sasha patted Sam's back, "Just watch what you say. One wrong word and you won't get an interview for another month."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, turning into her office and shutting the door on Sasha.

Sam sighed and dropped her bag aimlessly next to her desk and got comfortable in her leather chair. She rested and crossed her legs on her desk while she brought her laptop to her lap. She pulled out a bag of beef jerky from her desk drawer and started clicking away on her laptop.

She decided to check up on her sister's Splashface and see what she'd been up to. Sam had been so busy with work the last month; she hadn't been able to check up on her sister.

It appeared Melanie was still the same as always; her hair was still long and blond and her smile was still as white as could be. According to her updated information she was traveling to Hollywood for business that month and Sam had a feeling she'd know who her sister would be staying with while she was in town.

Her office phone buzzed and Sam lazily picked it up and held it between her ear and shoulder. "Samantha McCasland's office." she said in monotone.

"Hey Samantha, its Roger."

Sam quickly threw her laptop on her desk and pulled her legs under her, an excited look on her face, "Why, hello Roger. What is it?" She asked.

"Could you come into my office? I'd like to talk to you."

Sam's face scrunched into pure excitement but she kept her voice calm, "Sounds great, Roger. See you in a few." She said before hanging up the phone.

She quickly jumped up and pumped her fists into the air before she walked quickly to the door.

She turned the corner and walked as fast as she could up the stairs and she gave a smart little wave to Roger's secretary as she walked into Roger's large office.

Roger sat at his desk along his window covered wall. He glanced up and smiled at Sam. "Take a seat." he said warmly.

Sam walked as calmly as she could to the leather couch in front of his desk and sat down. Sam studied her boss with intense eyes while he finished what he was doing on his computer.

He was in his mid thirties, with dark hair and a skinny frame. His family started the whole magazine so it was his job to take over the business when his parents retired. He never had siblings so he wanted the environment of the building to be family friendly and strongly disapproved of interoffice dating and rudeness to coworkers. He only ever wanted positive attitudes all around, which it was most of the time. He even had company picnics every summer, inviting everyone's families as well. Sam liked those picnics, even if she normally tagged along with Sasha and Robert. She liked meeting Roger's partner Evan and their daughter Mackenzie.

Roger stood up and walked around to Sam, leaning down on his desk and crossing his legs at the ankle. "Samantha, as you know the band Cuttlefish is in town." he said simply.

Sam nodded, a smile playing on her lips. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"I need someone to go and interview them this Saturday at 7 at their recording studio and it's between you and Rebecca for the job. Why should I pick you?" Roger asked.

Sam patted her knee and surpassed a chuckle, "Well Roger, I think I'm more capable for interviewing Cuttlefish then Rebecca. She hasn't been here that long and isn't prepared to interview big bands like them. I, on the other hand, have interviewed tons of big celebrities and know how to keep my cool around them." she explained.

Roger nodded, walking around to his chair. "Samantha, I hope you understand this, but I think Rebecca needs a big band to help become more comfortable with her job, which is why I've decided to give her the interview."

Sam clenched her teeth together and her eyes widened.

"I-I understand perfectly." She said through clenched teeth. She slowly stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Oh, Samantha?" Roger called.

Sam quickly looked over her shoulder.

"Could you send Rebecca in? She should be waiting outside by now." He said cheerfully. Sam held breath and nodded, then quickly walked out of the office. She met eyes with the cheerful little blond sitting on a chair across the room.

"Roger wants you." She said through clenched teeth. She popped up out of the chair and popped her gum, "I know." She giggled, skipping across the room and passed Sam into the office.

Sam balled her hands into fists and stormed down the stairs to the first floor and down the hall to her office. Sasha saw her and followed her inside. "What happened?" She asked concerned.

Sam grabbed her bag and locked her laptop before storming passed Sasha and out of her office.

"Sam, please don't tell me you quit!" Sasha groaned. Sam shook her head, stopping in the middle of the hall and staring down Sasha. "No, but I'm this close!" She held up her pointer finger and thumb and held them an inch apart. "Rebecca is such a bubbly little nub it's disgusting! She flaunts her naïveness and perky little self around the office like it's a noble prize and she gets everything!"

Sam turned on her heel and went straight to the front doors. "Where are you going?" Sasha called. "I don't need to be here! I'm going home!" Sam called over her shoulder, pushing open the door and down the busy Hollywood sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Freddie yawned as he walked out of the company meeting.<p>

Someone roughly patted his back and Freddie almost dropped the stack of papers in his hands. One of the company executives, Austin Crow, grinned brightly at Freddie. Freddie forced a smile and nodded at Austin.

"How's that little wife of yours, Fredward?" he asked. Freddie readjusted the papers in his hands and continued walking. "Not my wife yet, Mr. Crow. We're still engaged."

Austin Crow followed him. Freddie knew about Mr. Crow. He'd been married three times in his fifty-seven years on Earth, and had one child from each marriage. According to office rumors, Mr. Crow loves weddings, and always goes to weddings and might even devoice and gets remarried before his sixtieth birthday. Freddie wondered if maybe Mr. Crow could go into polygamy since he loved marriage so much.

"When are you setting that date, Fredward? Women don't like to wait." He said gruffly. Freddie nodded, "Ashley doesn't mind waiting until we're absolutely certain of the date, Mr. Crow. But I assure you," Freddie stopped and looked him in the eye, "When we set that date, you'll be the first to know." he said, giving him a cheeky smile.

Austin patted his shoulder and nodded happily before turning around and walking away. Freddie sighed and shook his head before continuing his walk to his office.

His secretary greeted him warmly but Freddie ignored her and slammed the door of his office. He lazily dropped the papers on his desk and he fell back into his chair. What was he going to do? The Pear Company wanted him and the rest of the executives to travel China next month to buy a small company they hoped to expand. Freddie really didn't want to travel to China next month, since it was Ashley's birthday and he hoped to surprise her with a cruise trip. No way could he get out of the trip to China since he was the CEO, so he was forced to have to return the tickets and figure something else out for Ashley's birthday.

Freddie rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch. It was already 4 in the afternoon. He buried his face in his hands. Was this really what it was like to be successful? Was he really going to have to keep doing this the rest of his life? He had nothing left to really look forward to, working as a CEO to the most popular electronics companies in, probably, the world. He's twenty three years old and he had a job people dreamed of getting; high paying salary, company benefits, trips around the world. It was something so many guys at his old college talked about. He remembered always saying he was going to become a CEO, and how much he'd love working and how he'd retire at age forty-five and buy a beach house in Hawaii for retirement. Now that he was the CEO, sitting in his office with a view, he resented his wants as a college student. He hated working in his office and having to spend his work hours with middle aged men who barely work and enjoy cheating on their wives half the time.

Freddie stood up and grabbed his coat, walking out of his office.

"Sharon." Freddie said to his secretary. She blushed slightly and then shook her head, "Um, no. You fired Sharon last week, sir. I'm Angie."

Freddie sighed and nodded. "Right, right. Angie. There are some papers on my desk. File them for me, will you?" he asked. Angie nodded and removed her headset, "Right away, Mr. Benson." She said quickly. He nodded, "Thank you Angie. Have a nice day." He called as he made his way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Sam sat lazily on the couch in her apartment and hugged one of the throw pillows to her. She heard a key in the door and the handle jiggle before Sasha entered, a tired expression on her face.<p>

"Sam," She groaned. Sam gave her a bored look.

"Roger did not like you storming out today." she said matter-of-factly, taking a seat across from Sam on the recliner. Sam rolled her eyes, "It's not like I had anything to do."

"Actually Roger wanted you to interview some online celebs at this convention next month." Sasha explained. Sam gave her a look. "Online celebs?" she asked. Sasha nodded, "Like, Splashface and Youtube stars. You know, Fred, Shane Dawson, iJustine, those people." Sasha explained. Sam shrugged, "I don't know. That seems like some B list stuff, something _Rebecca_ should be covering."

Sasha groaned, "Are you still upset about the whole Rebecca thing? You get a free pass into a three day convention to interview these famous stars, and a lot of them have gotten away from Splashface and Youtube and made something of themselves."

Sam groaned and placed the pillow over her head.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "My favorite when I was in high school was iCarly."

Sam pulled the pillow down from her face and glared at Sasha. Sasha shrugged, "They made something of themselves and I bet they were invited to go."

"What have they done? I haven't looked them up in forever." Sam asked.

Sasha thought for a second, "Well, I heard Freddie became CEO of Pear Company and Carly's in New York, acting on Broadway while she goes to that fine arts college too."

Sam sat up, "Carly's on Broadway?" She asked. Sasha nodded. "That Gibby guy is famous too."

"Gibby? Are you serious?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Sasha nodded, "After your _"death"_ and iCarly was put to rest along with you, Gibby started his own little vlog on Splashface and all his fans from iCarly watched him. He's been in a few low budget movies and some commercials and still vlogs today. He'll probably be at that convention too." she explained.

Sam fell back onto the couch. "If Gibby is there, and Freddie and Carly might be there, I'm definitely turning down the interview."

Sasha gave her friend a sad look and then signed. "Wanna go to McArthur's?" she asked.

Sam gave her a look, "it's like four thirty."

Sasha stood up and grabbed their coats, "its five o'clock somewhere. Let's go." She called happily. Sam smiled and walked out the door with her friend.

* * *

><p>Sam and Sasha walked into the dimly lit Irish style bar and made there way over to the counter. Sam smiled at how empty the bar was. Since it was only around four everyone was still at work so the bar was only filled with the jobless men and women or the people who worked nightshifts most of the time. Most of them were playing Darts or Pool and some were sitting in booths, eating the few things the bar had to offer for food, and let's not forget they were drinking beer.<p>

For some reason all the bar stools were missing so Sam and Sasha had to stand while they waited for service.

"What are you getting?" Sasha asked. Sam sighed, "Probably get a Budweiser or a Sam Adams."

"Really? I was just gonna get an Apple martini." Sasha mumbled. Sam shrugged, "its five o'clock somewhere, right?"

One of the employees finally came to assist them and after Sam showed the man her ID he got her Budweiser while they waited on Sasha's Apple Martini.

"They always think you're so young." Sasha chuckled. Sam nodded, taking her first big chug, "I'm probably gonna be showing my ID until I'm thirty, I always look young."

Sasha rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder as the door to the bar opened. She smiled, "Oh, Sam!" She whispered. Sam glanced at her. "Cute guy coming this way!" She whispered. Sam raised an eyebrow at her and placed her beer on the counter. Sasha always had a great taste in cute guys and since she was engaged to Robert, she always scooped them out for Sam's benefit. Sasha moved her eyebrows and used her eyes to indicate the guy was on the other side of Sam.

Sam grinned and slowly turned around to check out the guy herself.

As soon as she turned her head she met eyes with the guy and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Whoa! Freddie is upset with his job as a CEO, Sam's upset about not interviewing Cuttlefish and then BAM they finally meet in a bar. I wonder what Sam's gonna do to cover up her...well...you know...fact that she's alive. **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews:) it means so much! They always make me smile when i see them in my E-Mail. **

**Now, i'd really like to know what you guys think is gonna happen next chapter. tell me in your reviews please:) anywho,**

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz:)**

**~Taylor**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Sam stood mere inches away from Freddie Benson. His eyes seemed to bug out of his skull and his mouth was slightly agape. Sam had to think fast and prevent herself from doing something crazy. She couldn't pretend she didn't know him. She knew her face would give away it was a horrible lie. Yes, Sam was an incredible liar, but when it came to seeing the only good boyfriend she had in her whole life that she was forced to leave because of being at wrong place at the wrong time, she was sure her face gave her away.

She quickly put on a smile and laughed, "Melanie." She laughed out. She shot Sasha a look that told her to be quiet and then turned back to Freddie, still smiling brightly, "Sam's twin, remember Freddie?" She asked sweetly.

Freddie shook his head a little and then bit his lip, "Oh…oh right. Sorry, Melanie." He mumbled. Sam kept the smile on her face and patted Freddie's shoulder. She felt a surge of electricity run from her hand to her spine. That was the first time she touched Freddie in almost six years. "It's fine, Freddie. I get confused for Sam a lot. That's why I dye my hair." She said, pulling on a strand of her brown hair to show Freddie.

He glanced at her hair and gave her a confused look, "People confuse you for her?" He asked. Sam nodded, "iCarly, remember?"

Freddie's mouth formed an O and he nodded, "Right, right. Sorry." He mumbled. He leaned his arms on the bar and let out a sigh. "So, um, how are you Melanie?" He asked. Sam turned around to Sasha and then back at Freddie, "Why don't we sit down and talk?" She asked.

Freddie nodded and snapped his fingers in the air to get the attention of the bartender. He sent Freddie a glare and walked up to him. Freddie glanced at what Sam was having and asked for the same. The bartender reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle, snapped off the top and handed it to Freddie.

Sam nodded to Sasha and she understood. Sam and Freddie walked to a free booth on the other side of the bar while Sasha finished her martini and quickly left.

Freddie noticed her leave and asked, "Who was that?"

Sam took a small sip of her beer. "My roommate Sasha. She had to leave though." she explained. Sam altered her voice slightly to sound more bubbly and perky like her sister, and she realized how much her cheeks hurt from all the smiling she was doing. How did Melanie do that all the time?

"So you're living here in Hollywood now?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded, "Only for a while though."

Freddie nodded, "So how have you been?" He asked, taking a swing of his beer.

Sam thought quickly. How would Melanie respond?

"Fine. Everything is perfectly fine."

"Uhm, how are you dealing with…Uhm," he paused. Sam knew what he was talking about. "Sam's death?" She asked. Freddie nodded awkwardly. Sam half smiled. "It's, um, it's been pretty hard, but now that some time has gone by it's getting slightly better."

"Really?" He asked. Sam shrugged, "Loosing a twin is hard on any twin, I guess. It's like loosing the other half of your soul. I miss her so much." Sam made a small whimpering sound and bit her lip. Melanie was such a sap she knew if Sam had really died Melanie would cry if anyone had brought Sam up.

Sam didn't expect Freddie to slid around the booth and put a comforting arm around her and pulling her closer to him. "It's alright, Melanie. I'm so sorry for bringing her up." he said quietly.

Sam felt her face heat up and she shook her head, trying her best to shrug his arm off of her. Freddie took the hint and slid a few inches away from her. "How's your mom?" he asked.

Sam chuckled, pretending to wipe her eyes. "You've met my mom."

"I'm so sorry." He said, his voice dripping with remorse. Sam's lips stretched into a smile and she took another sip of her beer.

Sam glanced at Freddie, "How have you been?" She asked. Freddie shrugged and grabbed his beer. "Pretty good. I just bought a place out in Beverly Hills with Ashley and-"

"Ashley?" Sam asked. She then remembered two years ago Freddie had been engaged to a woman. By now they were probably married, maybe even expecting a child. Sam felt her heart sink slightly.

Freddie nodded, "My fiancée."

Sam's heart started to recover.

"We bought the place in Beverly Hills a few months ago and I come here for work all the time; it's only a fifteen minute commute." he finished. Sam nodded, "What are you again?" She asked. "Oh, um, the CEO of Pear Company."

Sam smiled. She always knew Freddie would make something of himself, especially if it involved technology. "What does Ashley do?" She asked. She was really curious about the girl Freddie was going to marry.

"She's a personal trainer."

Sam pictured one of the female body builders she saw on TV a lot. Sam tried her hardest not to make a disgusted face. Why would Freddie want a girl with the body of a guy? She felt awkward asking to see a picture of her. Maybe when she got home she could hack her sister's Splashface and check the girl out herself.

"That's nice." Sam finally said. Freddie nodded, keeping eye contact with his beer. "When's the wedding? I hope I'm invited." Sam said happily, adding a small giggle at the end.

Freddie sighed, "That's the thing. We've been engaged for over two years and we haven't set the date yet. We haven't even talked about the wedding in a while."

Sam gave him a concerned look. "Do you mind me asking why?"

Freddie shrugged, "Busy with work, the both of us. When ever we do actually get to spend time with each other we kind of just," He paused, "…go at it, I guess you could say." his cheeks turned a slight pink and he seemed very interesting in the ripped leather of the booth then of Sam's face.

Sam felt her heart sink ten below. Sure, she'd…done the deed already and it was foolish of her to think her ex-boyfriend was still pure, but she was very upset he probably lost it to, what she pictured, a manly looking personal trainer.

"So when ever you're together, it's all lust?" Sam asked quietly. Freddie's head snapped towards her and he shook his head, "Not, not like that. I mean, like, sometimes it's been so long we just would prefer being intimate first and talk afterwards. When we do talk, we talk about our day and carefree stuff. Not stuff that will stress us out like wedding details." he explained.

Sam nodded, "Why not just get a wedding planer?" she asked. Freddie shook his head, "Ash doesn't want a stranger planning something so special like our wedding day. She wants to take off for a month so she can start planning though." he explained.

Sam sighed, chugging down the last few sips of her beer. Freddie did the same, only his chugging lasted a bit longer.

Sam smiled as she watched him and laughed while Freddie pounded the bottle down on the table and let out a large breath of air.

He snapped his fingers in the air and a female waitress walked by and took their empty beers. "Two more, please." He asked. She nodded and walked away. "Thanks for ordering for me." Sam said, trying hard not to smile. Freddie shook his head, "Who said I was ordering for you?" he joked. Sam playfully shoved him. "So why are you in a bar at 5 in the evening?" She asked.

Freddie sighed, "Work."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked. Freddie gave her a look and then pulled out his PearPhone, "I should actually be getting home," He glanced at Sam and then back at his phone, "But I'll just text Ashley and tell her I have to work late." He said, a smile playing on his lips. Sam grinned, and it wasn't because she thought Melanie would grin, it was because she was happy Freddie wanted to stay there and talk to her, even if he thought she was Melanie.

"So what's wrong at work?" She asked. The waitress came back with their beers and popped the caps off for them. They both thanked her and Sam waited as Freddie took a big gulp from his beer before answering. "I'm just not all that happy."

Sam gave him a confused look. Freddie wasn't happy working at one of the best technical companies in the world? The Freddie she knew loved technology and you'd think he couldn't have been happier working at the Pear Company.

He glanced at her and took note of her confused face. He chuckled, "I know, I know. How could I be unhappy, right? It's just not what I expected, being a CEO so young and having to work with old, pervy snobs isn't where I thought I wanted to be."

Sam shrugged, "But you were always so happy doing iCarly I thought you'd love working at the Pear Company."

Freddie nodded and took another drink of his beer, "Exactly. When I was the technical producer of the website, always filming Carly and Sam, helping with ideas for the show, I loved doing that." he explained, his voice sounding ten times happier then when he was describing his current job.

"Why don't you do that now?" She asked. Freddie leaned back in the booth and sighed, "I can't."

Sam gave him a confused look, "Why not?" She asked. He shrugged, "I'm the CEO. When am I gonna get another opportunity like this again? Besides, what can I be a technical producer to? The rebooting of iCarly, only having Gibby permanently replace Sam?" He asked, taking another sip of his beer.

Sam slouched slightly and took another sip of hear beer. "I could take Sam's place." She shrugged. Freddie chuckled, "No offense, Melanie, but you and Sam are two completely different people. Carly's sweetness worked great with Sam's rough and sarcastic attitude, so if you were on the show two really sweet girls wouldn't work that well." He explained.

Sam chuckled. "That's true. Good point, Freddie." She said, tipping her beer to him and taking another sip. Sam decided to lighten the mood and asked Freddie to a game of darts, something she knew her sister would fail at. Freddie agreed and they both made their way to an open dart board. They played for fun, Sam trying her best to suck for the sake of staying in character as her sister.

The game lasted a few hours, since they were just playing for fun. Freddie kept asking the waitress for more rounds while Sam called hers off after three. Sam decided to ask the waitress for pretzels for Freddie when his next beer came around and breadsticks for herself.

Sam noticed by ten o'clock Freddie was beginning to slur his words and wobble slightly as he walked. She called off their dart game and lead Freddie back to their booth, where the pretzels and breadsticks sat. Freddie sat next to Sam and started to munch on his pretzels like Bugs Bunny would to carrots. Sam rolled her eyes. This was the first time she'd seen a drunken Freddie. He acted so cute.

"Waitress!" Freddie called. The woman who had been serving them most of the night gave him a look. "Another Bud." He called, holding up his empty bottle. Sam quickly looked at the waitress and moved her hand back and forth in front of her neck, signaling _"No"_. The waitress nodded and ignored Freddie.

He gave the waitress a disbelieving look and wave his hand in the air, looked back at Sam and then back at the waitress. "Did you-Did you s-see that? She I-ignored me! S-She's not getting a good t-" He hiccupped,"-ip!" he finished.

Sam patted Freddie's shoulder, "It's alright, Freddie. I think you've had enough anyway." she mumbled. Freddie leaned his head back and stared at Sam. Sam watched him, wondering what he'd do next. She wondered if he was the singing drunk, who liked to burst into song randomly. She could be like that when she was really drunk. Other times she was the drunk who liked to tell everyone she loves them. So far she could tell Freddie was the drunk who didn't think he was drunk and deserved another beer.

"You look s-so much like S-Sam." Freddie mumbled, moving his hand up to the side of Sam's face. She felt herself blush and moved his hand away from her. "I'm her identical twin, Freddie. When you first met me you thought I was Sam in disguise."

Freddie nodded, "If you c-could, you could be Sam." He mumbled, moving his hand back to her cheek. Sam gave him a confused look. He was really drunk. He was talking crazy and touching her like he would Ashley. He wanted her to be Sam. He was so drunk; he probably wouldn't remember their time together.

Sam closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "What if-" She paused and moved closer to his face, her voice no more then a whisper, "What if I was Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**whoooooaaaa! what a twist right? **

**hmm...i enjoyed writing drunk Freddie, even if he was only "really" drunk the last few paragraphs of this chapter. And, whoa, Sam pretended to be Melanie! and is she seriously coming out and telling Freddie shes Sam? And i wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter (wink wink nudge nudge) its not the end of the story, but its really where the story starts offically and where all the big events begin to happen. **

**Now, i would just like to thank you all for your kind reviews:) and for reviewing so much! i would literally exit out of the internet for ten minutes, come back, and I had like three reviews. It shocked me. and if it wasnt a review, it was an alart for this story or a fave for this story. It really made my day. thanks soooo much! **

**also, its like 3 in the morning right now and I'm DEAD tired. so I'm very sorry for the many mistakes in this chapter (weather its grammer or spelling). I'm tired, leave me alone. lol. (dont worry. tomorrow i'll probably reread this chapter and try to correct some mistakes.) **

**now, click that review button and tell me what you think the NEXT CHAPTER holds! :D i love hearing ya'll's ideas. its so fun! anywho,**

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz:)**

**~Taylor**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Freddie laughed, "Sam's dead." he chuckled.

Sam nodded, "I know, but, maybe, I could pretend to be Sam for you." She mumbled. What was she saying? Had she lost her mind? Freddie was engaged and drunk!

Freddie gave her a look. He looked at her sternly and then moved both his hands into her face and started moving her cheeks around. Sam was extremely confused. Freddie moved his hands upwards to her forehead and started to move her eyebrows down until she looked angry. He kept her eyebrows down with one hand and then used his other hand to turn her mouth down in a frown.

He half smiled, "Sam." He mumbled. Sam pushed his hands off her face and she tried not to laugh, "Do you really think Sam was some grouchy person?" she asked in disbelief.

Freddie shook his head and continued to stare at her. "You'd pretend to be Sam?" he asked. Sam nodded, remembering what she had said before. "I mean, you and her didn't have that much time together. It didn't seem fair since you were like the best boyfriend she'd ever have." she explained.

Freddie leaned in closer to Sam and lied his head down on the booth cushion. "Sometimes," He whispered. "I picture Sam when I'm with Ashley, but it's not the same. Sam's kiss was always different."

She wondered if he meant it, or if it was just the booze talking. At the same time though, she found herself leaning in and gently kissed him, not the way Melanie would but, the way she always did.

It barely felt like a kiss. She simply brushed her lips across his. She felt Freddie's hand move behind her head and he pulled her down for another kiss. Sam pulled her legs under her and started to lean in and push Freddie back.

Sam could taste the bitter alcohol on his breathe and felt extremely upset when she felt Freddie push her back. She stared at him, her eyes filled with fear. What had she done?

He stared back, and for a moment she believed the kiss had completely sobered him. "You are Sam." He whispered, before pulling her back in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Sam opened her eyes but quickly closed them. It appeared she'd slept in her contacts and they had dried out her eyes completely. She groaned and pushed the covers off her and walked out of her room to the bathroom.<p>

She removed the brown contacts and dropped a few eye drops into her crystal blue eyes before making her way out of the bathroom. She glanced around the apartment and realized it was empty. Sasha and Robert must have already left for work. Sam was grateful she didn't have to go into work until noon.

She reentered her room and was slightly concerned of the moving lump under her comforter. She glanced down at herself and realized she was only clad in her bra and underwear, and she noticed the scattered clothes across her bedroom floor. She bent down and picked up a pair of black work pants that Sam knew weren't hers.

She quickly jumped into bed and started pulling at the covers until she saw his face. There he was, half his face buried in her pillows. Freddie looked so peaceful sleeping in her bed with small snores emanating from him.

Sam remembered what had happened that night. Freddie had paid for all their drinks with his credit card and Sam led him up the street to her apartment. They kissed all the way up the elevator and she led him into her apartment and to her bedroom. She had other men in her bedroom before, but Freddie was different. It was embarrassing for her to even think, but the previous night had been the best night for her in a long time.

Freddie stirred and pulled the covered up to his nose. Sam smiled. She could watch him sleep for hours. It wasn't until she heard a buzzing nose on the floor that she averted her gaze from him to his pants pocket. She reached to the ground and started digging through the pockets until she pulled out Freddie's PearPhone. She watched the screen as the phone continued ringing and then looked at the ten missed calls from the same person pop up on the phone.

_Ashley_

Sam, at first, felt happy. She had Freddie and muscle lady Ashley didn't. She felt like calling Ashley back and bragging that she had Freddie and Ashley had lost. At the same time, she remembered the detective that had taken her phone years ago, and how Freddie kept calling. She even remembered what he told her.

"_You got a good boyfriend.", "Well, besides the fact he called your phone seven times, he showed up here about ten minutes ago, saying you were probably missing."_

Sam's face turned to a frown. She remembered how horrible she felt for worrying Freddie, and she wished she could have been able to call him back and explain what had happened. She couldn't imagine how hurt he had felt and how scared he was, not knowing where she was or what happened to her for days. This Ashley girl must have felt the same way. She was probably up half the night, pacing and calling him phone every few minutes, texting him, waiting until she was able to fill out a police report on her fiancé never coming home.

She felt arms around her waist and she turned her head to see Freddie had woken up and was smiling at her. Sam hid his phone in her comforter and turned her whole body around to face him.

He couldn't stop smiling at her. "I knew you weren't dead." He whispered. Sam felt sick. She slowly nodded her head and lied down next to him.

"Why'd all those cops say you were dead?" He asked. Sam bit her lip, "I needed to go into witness protection for witnessing a murder and their was, like, some hit out on me and my family. We were given the okay two years ago to come out of hiding." she explained.

Freddie moved his hand up and touched the side of her face. "I've missed your eyes." he moved closer and kissed her lips, "And you're kiss." He whispered.

He moved down to her neck but Sam pushed him back and handed him his phone. "Ashley's been worried." She whispered.

Freddie gave Sam a shocked look and then sat up in bed. She sat up as well, and reached down to grab his pants. "You should get home." She whispered.

"Sam," He started.

She handed him his pants and shook her head.

"You mean so much more to me then Ashley." He mumbled. Sam shook her head, "You're confused, Freddie. Get home, now." she said sternly as she got out of bed and started tossing Freddie's clothes to him.

"But Sam!" Freddie protested, jumping out of bed. "I love you!" He told her. Sam gulped and continued to throw his clothes at him. "You love Ashley! Now get home before I give my fist a dance on your face!" she argued.

Freddie glared at her and started to dress himself while Sam stood with her back towards him, her arms crossed and her face scrunched in anger. How could she do that? How could she let herself become the other woman? She didn't care how badly she missed Freddie; she wouldn't ruin Freddie's engagement with that woman.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. His eyes were sad and his face looked concerned.

"Please let me stay, Sam."

She sighed and shook her head. "You have to get home." She whispered. As Freddie removed his hand from her shoulder, she wished she could grab it and take hold of it forever. She stared at the floor as she listened to his foot steps go through the apartment and finally the front door opening and slamming closed.

Sam liked to praise herself on being a particularly strong willed person. She always let her voice be known and rarely ever showed when she was truly upset. At that current moment, however, she could feel her knees buckle as she choked out a loud and heart breaking sob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**this is so far the shortest chapter is the whole story so far. **

**so yeah. i didnt go into detail on what happened during their night together, since this is a T rated story...but i'm sure you guys figured it out. if you didnt figure it out...I-I don't know what to say... xD**

**So yeah. I'm sorry if Sam might seem OOC. To me, she never seemed like she'd date or *spend the night* with a guy who is already in a relationship, even if it is Freddie. and I know alot of you hate Ashley. I get it, I get it. Don't worry, their are alot more Seddie moments to come in later chapters and far less Freddie/Ashley stuff (because no one likes them. haha) **

**also, thank you all for the reviews! Over 50 reviews and only 4 chapters! thats incredible!:D thanks so much. it means a lot. I'm kinda busy right now, so idk when the next chapter will be posted. probably next week or something. **

**and I know its totally off topic and has nothing to do with iCarly...but who else is extremely excited for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2? I know I am... x3 haha. anywho,**

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz!**

**~Taylor**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Freddie walking into his home, an exhausted look covering his face. He hoped Ashley was at work so he could take a shower in piece and wallow in his self pity on the couch but he was quickly met with a tight embrace and a million questions going in and out of his ear.

"Freddie, where were you? I was so worried! Are you okay? Why didn't you call? Do you need me to call a doctor? I called your mom and she's freaking out!" Ashley said a mile a minute.

Freddie pushed her back and stared at her. Her big brown eyes were puffy and red, her nose and cheeks were rubbed raw and she was wearing the same thing he saw her in yesterday. She must have been so worried.

He sighed, "I'm fine Ash."

"I called work and they said you left yesterday afternoon! What happened?" She asked.

Freddie thought quickly. "A friend of mine from work, Steven, he invited me out for some beers and he didn't know where I lived so he brought me back to his place and I crashed on his couch. I'm sorry I worried you." he explained.

Ashley sighed happily, "Thank goodness. I was afraid someone had jumped you or something."

He shrugged, "You look horrible. Go take a shower and get to work okay?"

"What about you? I don't want to leave you here alone." She said sadly. He shook his head, "I need to be alone. This hangover is killing me."

Ashley nodded sadly, "Alright baby. I'll be home at around six then." she said before kissing his cheek and heading towards the bathroom.

Freddie rubbed his face and walked over to the couch and lied down. How was he going to tell her? He was so confused. Did he really still have feelings for Sam? Did he really love her? What about Ashley? Was she just a stand in since Sam wasn't there? How was he going to explain what he did to Ashley? Yes, she knew about Sam but she thought everything was in the past and he had moved on. What was he suppose to say? That he probably never moved on?

Freddie buried his head in the couch cushion and tried his best to figure out how it would go.

* * *

><p>Sam regained her composer after a few minutes and went to wash her face. She quickly reverted into her bedroom, dressed herself in a pair of blue jeans and red and white stripped t-shirt. She grabbed her purse and made it out the door, down to the street and began walking.<p>

She turned down a few blocks and walked into a beauty parlor.

It was relatively full but a woman behind the counter quickly recognized Sam and smiled. "Sam, you're not due back here for another month for your touch up."

Sam shook her head and rested her hands on the counter, "No, I need you to do my hair now."

"I can fit you in. What do you want? I cut?" she asked.

Sam shook her head again. "No. I need you to dye me back to blonde."

The girl's eyes went wide and she stood up, "I've been doing your hair since you were eighteen! You're always been a brunette. Why are you switching back?" She said, picking up a strand of Sam's dark locks and holding it up for them to see.

Sam took her hair back, "I know, but I'm tired of being someone I'm not. I want to be myself again. Can you do it, Nina?" she asked.

The woman, Nina, nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I'll have to bleach you, then dye it a darker blonde and you'll have to have that until you're hair grows back to its original color."

Sam nodded, "I can deal with that."

Nina nodded and led Sam to the only free chair and wrapped the protective cover around her. Nina left her there to get all the supplies she needed from the back and Sam sat quietly, staring at the mirror image of her. She had a small pout on her lips and she stared deeply into her eyes, thinking back to when she was 17. When she was Carly's best friend and Freddie's girlfriend, sitting around the studio thinking about what they'd do for the next show.

She thought about how easy it could have but for that gang member to kill her there, and if he had maybe she wouldn't have screwed all of this up. She wouldn't have ruined Freddie's almost-marriage with Ashley. She closed her eyes and took in the strong smell of bleach behind painted into her hair and listened to the crinkling of foil behind folded around it.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into her office building and ignored the stares and gawks of her coworkers. She marched up the stairs to Randy's office. His secretary tried to stop her but she pushed opened his door and up to his desk.<p>

"Samantha, what is it?" He asked her, giving her a quizzical look and eyeing her newly dyed blonde hair. "I just wanted to tell you I'd be happy to accept your offer on having me attend the convention next month."

"Webcon?" Randy asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes, Webcon. I will happily accept the job."

Randy nodded slowly and opened the drawer of his desk, pulled out a file and handed it to Sam. She took it and made her way out of the office.

Sasha ran up to Sam, "There you are! Everyone in the building is talking about your hair." She said.

Sam nodded, "I need you to do something for me."

Sasha nodded, "Anything."

"Remove my name from the lease of the apartment next month."

Sasha gave her a disbelieving look. "What?"

"You heard me."

"W-Why?" Sasha asked.

"Because you and Robert are getting married and you would have kicked me out at some point. It's time I stood on my own feet and lived on my own." She explained.

"S-Sam, I'm shocked." Sasha mumbled in disbelief. Sam shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She said, walking faster towards the exit.

"Aren't you staying?" Sasha asked. Sam shook her head, "I have stuff to do. I can't stay." she said quickly before making her way out of the building.

* * *

><p>Sam had already set up the new tripod she bought and placed the new video camera on top, connected the many wires from the camera to her laptop, placed her laptop on a foldout table next to the tripod and facing her so she could see and hung up a white sheet behind her and took a lampshade off one of her lamps to have plenty of light shinning on her. She then started typing away and clicked on the iCarly webpage. She stared at the photo of Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Freddie and herself in the top right hand corner of the screen. She clicked the login button with trembling hands and typed in the username and password Freddie always told them to use if they wanted to upload a video to the site.<p>

She clicked the red record button the screen of the website and then backed up in front of the camera.

She let out a sign and waved. "Hey everyone." She started. "It's me; Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**here is an update! I'm sorry its been almost 3 weeks since I updated! i sat down to write this two weeks ago and then like 20 of my friends called me and made me hang with them ._. i was dragged into the suuuun. but it was pretty at night. lol. but anyway...yeah. this chapter I really wanted to work on Sam and how she was just tired of hiding out. After what happened with Freddie...shes just ready to be Sam Puckett again. **

**In the next chapter I THINK Carly is gonna come in...idk yet. its either that chapter or chapter seven. lol. **

**anywho, review and tell me what you think:) kay? **

**review/alart/fave/all that jazz:)**

**bye! **

**~Taylorr**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Carly Shay sat at her desk in the corner of her bedroom, studying a large textbook and copying down notes. Her hair reached the center of her back and she wore a man's t-shirt and short shorts. She was tapping her foot with a bored look on her face as she wrote.

She kept hoping and thinking something would cause her to stop her work. She hoped her boyfriend Darren would call her or text her, or the stage manager of her latest role on Broadway would call, letting her know something huge that caused her to put off her homework and leave her boring apartment. Maybe Spencer would call and tell her his wife, Lisa, was going in labor and she needed to catch the next flight out to Seattle.

She sat back and remembered Spencer's wedding the year before. He'd met Lisa at an art show, she had bought his most recent sculpture and they stayed out until three in the morning, just talking in the local park. Once Spencer got home he'd called Carly almost twenty times until she answered. He kept going on and on about how she was the one and a week later, she received another call saying he'd proposed. Yes, Carly thought he was out of his mind for proposing to a girl he just met a week ago, but she also thought, at first, that he was out of his mind for dropping out of Law School.

The wedding was just two months later, with a small wedding of just family and close friends. Carly hoped the rest of their marriage would be slow and steady but not one month after the wedding did she receive a call from Spencer revealing Lisa's pregnancy. They found out they were having a little girl, and were naming her Giovanna Lorenzo Shay, after the artist, Gian Lorenzo Bernini.

Just as Carly was about to return to her book work, her ring tone sounded and she happily grabbed her phone, tapping away to unlock it. She received a text from Gibby, who hadn't have texted her in years, besides to ask for her to check out his new video. She always replied "sure" but never really found the time with work and school. Normally, after she said sure, he'd never reply anyway. His text message this time was different. It didn't ask her to check his newest video, it instructed her, in all capital letters, to go to the iCarly site at this moment and look at the latest video uploaded.

The message puzzled her. She hadn't even touched her old site in years. Why on Earth would Gibby want her to look at the site now? He never uploads videos on the site. Would it be Freddie? She hadn't talked to him since Spencer's wedding. Why would he upload a video to iCarly? Maybe he had an announcement that he was finally closing down the website. She never understood why Spencer kept paying for it all these years and why Freddie insisted he keep up with the maintenance of it.

She quickly walked over to her Queen sized bed and opened her laptop. She typed away and logged into her account on the website. She saw a sparkling icon that said "One New Video!" that wasn't there the last time she had logged on. Freddie must have done some changes in his free time over the years.

She clicked the icon and was taken to a video entitled "I'm Back."

She was even more confused. Was Freddie trying to start iCarly again? Or was Gibby? How could they do iCarly without her? And without Sam? It was agreed among all of them they would no longer make the videos without Sam. How could they go back on their word like this?

The video finally loaded and what Carly saw before her eyes, made her want to fall into pieces right there.

"Hey everyone." Sam said into the camera. "It's me; Sam."

Carly quickly grabbed her phone and texted Freddie and Spencer, telling them to check iCarly immediately. She quickly turned back to the video and watched the girl she believed was dead all these years.

"I know Freddie and Carly said I was dead a few years ago, but I just wanted to let you know, that isn't true. I was placed in witness protection, and no one knew but my mom and sister. I'm coming out now because the guy was finally caught so I'm safe to be Sam again. I'm not saying in this video that iCarly is coming back, no. But I will be doing a video blog every week or so. Just to keep you guys updated. And if you really want to see me, live and in person, I'll be at Webcon next month in Los Angeles, California, ready to answer your questions and maybe even pose for pictures, depending on my mood or if you bring me food."

Carly laughed and whipped her eyes of the forming tears. She pulled up the calendar on her PearPhone and looked on it for next month. She had it in her calendar the day they wanted her there for Webcon. She had it in there, but she didn't think she'd go. Knowing Sam would be there now, there to answer all her questions, she knew she'd have to be there.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea if Freddie or Carly will be there." Sam continued.<p>

Freddie stared longingly into Sam's beautiful eyes, wishing he was standing behind the camera while she made this video. "But if they are, I'm sure they'd be fine with having a little, Carly/Sam/and Freddie Q&A, like the good ol' days." Sam chuckled and paused, a distant look on her face.

It was rare when Freddie would see this look on her face. She never let really anyone see her like that, and here she was, on camera for the world to see her, completely zoning out with a glassy look in her eyes and she didn't seem to care.

Sam wiped her eyes, "Ugh, look at me. Sitting here, tearing up in front of you all. I'm like some girly ballerina."

Freddie chuckled. Maybe she did care a little.

"Anyway, that's really all I can say for now. The next vlog will consist of either me apartment hunting or a moving-in vlog. Don't know yet. Well, this is it for now. Love, Peace, and Wildebeests." and with that, Sam stood up, clicked a button on her camera and the image went completely black.

_Apartment hunting? _Freddie thought confused. Was she being kicked out of her current apartment?

Freddie glanced around the living room and for a split second, he wanted to invite her to stay with him. Then his eyes feel to a photo of him and Ashley and he remembered why he couldn't. He reached into his pocket for his phone and noticed a message from Carly. She sent the same thing Gibby had sent him, and he smiled. Carly knew, and probably Spencer.

Freddie replayed the video of Sam, and every second he could feel his heart pounding, his stomach turning to nothing and his face growing a longing expression to touch her. He quickly went to her profile and noticed she updated her status from her PearPhone, saying she was heading out to look at the first apartment.

Freddie stared at the message for a moment, and then quickly went to work. He wasn't a wiz with technology for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**extremely short chapter, I know. I just wanted to give you guys something since I haven't updated since July 27th. Very sorry! workin at Kroger now and being a junior in high school is hard Dx so finding time to write is extremely complicated. **

**but i posted this chapter so I hope you like it.**

**also, if any of you are fans of the book "The Lovely Bones" by Alice Sebold, I posted a story about it on here. there is only one chapter right now, but I'll work on it if I know someone is reading. lol.**

**anyway,**

**review/fave/alart/all that jazz!**

**tootles!**

**~Taylor**


End file.
